The term “sludge” is a generic description of an oily waste stream that typically has a high solids content and varying quantities of hydrocarbons and water. Certain sludges, such as those generated in the production of various hydrocarbon products, include vessel sludges, tank bottom sediments and emulsions from water treatment systems. Waste sludge resulting from producing oil and gas wells, for example, is often stored in open pits where it may be left for considerable time before being treated. During such aging periods, the sludge undergoes chemical changes including the effects of weathering and volatilization. It is desirable to treat the sludge to reduce the risk of contamination of the surrounding area and to recover the valuable hydrocarbon component in the sludge.
Mobile pumping units have been developed to transfer sludge. Such units include a mechanical means, such as an auger, for directing sludge towards an opening where suction forces the sludge to a predetermined location. While this method effectively clears sludge from a pit, it does not prepare the sludge fro treatment by breaking down solids that may have accumulated.
Because the sludge is often stored in pits or open tanks, it is necessary to transfer the sludge from the storage or containment area to a treatment area to recover the hydrocarbon component of the sludge. After undergoing the chemical changes brought on by weather and volatilization, the sludge may include oil and fatty acid soaps as well as water and entrained solids. Often, such sludge includes waxy hydrocarbons that must be dissolved before the sludge can be transferred to the treatment area. Thus, it would be desirable to have transfer equipment that can dissolve waxy sludge and transfer the highly viscous fluid to the treatment equipment.
Equipment for treating sludge is becoming more modular and it is beneficial to have a mobile and compact unit that can transfer the viscous sludge to such modular sludge treatment equipment.